


Chris & Ellie's Road Trip

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: The Chris & Ellie Series [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: Chris Evans and his wife, Ellie Spencer-Evans, drive from Los Angeles, California to their rental house near Atlanta, GA in April 2017. A good portion of the trip takes place on Route 66.





	1. Chris & Ellie's Road Trip: Part 1

April 18, 2017

With Daisy and Dodger following, Chris Evans made his way up to the bedroom he shared with his wife of two months. Knowing he'd find her in their walk-in closet, he made his way over, but stopped in the doorway when he found her sitting against the drawers looking at her phone. She was supposed to be packing, but the two hanging clothes boxes and the other boxes they'd brought up earlier were all empty.

"Need some help?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. He was slightly annoyed by the fact that she'd been up here for two hours and hadn't gotten anything done, but shook that off since they'd spent the last couple days packing up everything they wanted to take with them to Georgia for the next several months.

"I don't know what to pack," she confessed, looking up at him. "And my sisters and friends have been absolutely no help. Neither has your brother."

Chris pushed himself off the doorframe and joined her on the floor. "You had no problem packing your craft and work stuff," he commented. "What's different about the clothes?"

"I'm sort of married to someone super famous," she replied, holding up her left hand and showing off the diamond engagement ring and matching wedding ring. "I can't exactly go to the grocery store in ratty clothes anymore. Not to mention it's fucking hot in the south during the summer." She sighed. "And then there are the dresses. I mean am I going to need a cocktail or more formal dress? Do I need to pack one or five just in case?"

"I happen to like you in ratty clothes," Chris said, bumping her knee with his own. "And we aren't really in a bubble in Atlanta like we are here. Sure, there are people hanging out around the set and stuff, but for the most part, they don't follow us anywhere. As for the dresses, you probably won't need anything super fancy, but maybe a dress or two? I mean, it's not like you can't go to the mall or something if you need a dress."

"You make it seem so easy," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how you do this all the time."

"Well, I do cheat a little when I'm doing press stuff." He chuckled. "But the studio prefers what the stylist puts together for me." He wrapped his arm around her. "Would you like me to help you pack? Even if it's just to stop you from packing all of your Oregon Duck shirts?"

"Oh, they're are all coming," Ellie stated, elbowing him softly as she sat up. "Don't pretend that you didn't pack all of your Patriots stuff."

"I noticed all the Oregon and Seahawk stuff is packed up downstairs, too," he noted. "But I guess it wouldn't be our home without our favorites with us."

"Exactly," Ellie replied as her eyes shifted to the empty boxes. She sighed. "Guess it's time to get this part done. Help me up."

Chris shook his head, but got up. He then held out his hands and helped haul Ellie to her feet.

"Thanks," she said. Turning to look at the boxes, she frowned. "I hate moving. Let's never move."

"We'll have to move eventually," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You know my feelings about raising kids in LA…"

"I know." She patted his forearm. "But I might just sell everything and buy everything new."

"That might work for your craft stuff, but you hate shopping for clothes," he reminded her with a chuckle.

"Oh, right," she sighed. Looking at the boxes again, she added, "Maybe I should pack my stuff for our trip, too. Then I don't have to worry about that either."

"That would be a good idea," Chris agreed. "Seeing as we leave tomorrow night."

With Chris due to start filming for Marvel in Atlanta in two weeks, he and Ellie had decided to drive to Georgia in her Honda CR-V with the dogs instead of flying. Rather than driving the interstate and getting to Georgia in a couple days, they had decided to make a week of it and drive as much of Route 66 between Santa Monica, California and Oklahoma City, Oklahoma as they could. They'd spent the last couple weeks consulting websites, maps and books to determine where they'd be able to travel on the old mother road and where they'd have to drive on Interstate 40. Once they left Oklahoma City, they would use the interstate highway system to get to their rental house outside of Atlanta.

Before they could leave, however, they had to finish packing up what they wanted to have in Georgia and get those items ready to be shipped by the studio to their rental house. Since they would already be on the road when the truck came, Chris's brother, Scott, would make sure everything they packed ended up on the truck.

It took Chris and Ellie the better part of an hour to select and pack what she'd need in Georgia. There were some drawers (socks, underwear, bras, etc.) that they just dumped into boxes and she fished out a few items for her suitcase. For the rest of her clothes, they were selective in what they packed. Nearly all of her t-shirts, jeans and shorts were packed, but they didn't pack any of her formal dresses and only a couple cocktail dresses. She included a few casual dresses and skirts and Chris added a couple more with a playful gleam in his eye.

That playful gleam lead to a make out session that was interrupted by Scott yelling into their bedroom and asking if they wanted to get pizza before the Red Sox game started. They both answered yes and straightened their clothes before returning to what they'd been doing before their unscheduled break. They added a couple more things to the boxes before they sealed them closed. Then they hauled them downstairs to the garage where they'd set up a loading zone for the stuff that was going with them to Georgia.

By the time they were finished, the pizza had arrived and the Red Sox game was underway. They joined Scott in the basement to watch the game while they ate pizza and drank beer. They were all happy to see that the Red Sox had gotten past the flu and other viruses that had ravaged the clubhouse for the first couple weeks of the season.

The mood on the couch was a little bittersweet as Chris and Ellie prepared to leave while Scott stayed behind. He'd moved into the guesthouse when Ellie had moved out a couple years earlier and had stayed when she'd moved back in with Chris. Since then, other than holidays, vacations and other random times, at least two of them at been at the house at any given time and now it would just be Scott.

Less than twenty-four hours later, Chris and Ellie loaded the dogs into the back seat of the CR-V and harnessed them in to keep them safe. Their suitcases and the few other items they were taking with them on the drive were loaded into the trunk along with the dogs' crates. Ellie gave her brother-in-law a hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping aside so Chris could say goodbye to his brother with a hug of his own. Then they got into the car and began their journey.

The first stop on their trip was the Santa Monica Pier, which was technically the official end of Route 66, but it was where their journey on Route 66 would begin. They'd purposely started their drive in the early afternoon as they planned to spend the night at the Wigwam Motel in San Bernardino.

Traffic on the way to Santa Monica was as heavy as usual, but they passed the time listening to music. They had perfected their music playlists by combining their music collections and putting it on shuffle. Just like on their drive to Oregon earlier in the year, the driver had the power of veto. Meaning that when a song the driver hated came on, they could choose for it to be skipped. Since they both had similar tastes in a wide range of music, the veto wasn't used very often and was typically reserved for a song that really grated on the other person's nerves.

When they arrived at the pier, it took them awhile to find a parking spot, but Chris finally found one a couple blocks away. Ellie snickered as Chris put on his NASA hat to go along with his sunglasses and smiled when he lowered the glasses to give her a raised eyebrow. Leaning over, she gave his lips a peck before going back to her side to grab her own hat, a Boston Red Sox one.

Getting out of the car, they put the dogs on their leashes and then walked down to the pier. They found the "End of the Trail" sign and Ellie stopped a pier employee to ask if they would take a picture of them. They posed for the photo and thanked the employee before making their way back to the car.

"Atlanta, here we come," Ellie said as Chris pulled out of the parking spot.

For the first hour or so, Dodger sat in his seat with his nose pressed to the window watching as the world flew by. Eventually, though, he settled himself down and fell asleep like his sister, Daisy. The dogs were already pros at road trips since they had traveled with Chris and Ellie to and from Oregon for the wedding.

The first part of Route 66 took them through the heart of Hollywood and the major sights until they reached Pasadena. From there, the road passed residential areas and economic districts. The drive was slow going thanks to traffic and the fact that the speed limit was much lower than the highway that had replaced Route 66.

While Chris drove, Ellie called their parents and talked to them on speaker phone. They had told their family of their travel plans, but their mothers, especially, had insisted on getting phone calls from them on a daily basis. Both moms had also insisted on having a copy of their driving itinerary that included where they planned to stay the night and all their major stops. While Chris and Ellie had understood the reasoning behind the requests, it had made them roll their eyes and laugh.

It took them over four hours to reach their stop of the night, the Wigwam Motel in San Bernardino. While Ellie went in to check them in for the night, Chris got the dogs out of the car and took them for a short walk to do their business and stretch their legs. Returning to the hotel's property, he led the dogs over to the cement teepee that their car was parked next to.

After bringing everything that needed to go into the teepee in, they put the dogs back on their leashes and then explored the area around the motel, going into the 'Route 66' shops that would allow the dogs inside. They finished their exploration by picking up dinner to go and returning to their teepee a little after eight that evening.

"I feel like I'm in the Cozy Cone," Chris said referring to the name of the hotel in the Disney movie Cars. He and Ellie sat on the couch in their teepee eating their dinner while the dogs were curled up on the large dog bed that they'd brought with them.

"Exactly," Ellie replied. There was nothing fancy about the motel, but that was part of the charm and experience.

It had been Ellie's idea to travel Route 66 and she had sold Chris on the idea after they'd watched the Disney movie Cars. She'd shown him photos of places that had inspired the locations in the movies and, by the time she had finished, he'd been on board with the trip and as into finding the best routes as she had been.

Knowing they had a full day ahead of them, they finished eating and then each took a turn in the tiny shower. Then they put the dogs in their kennels before climbing into the bed a little after ten.

**Day One - California to Arizona**

April 20, 2017

The first official day of their trip started at six am with a quick walk with the dogs around the motel. Back in the teepee, they fed the dogs while they got dressed for the day, as they'd walked the dogs in sweats and sweatshirts. Once they were ready, Chris loaded the CR-V while Ellie checked them out.

They had breakfast at a diner with outdoor seating and then got on the road headed for Victorville, California where the California Route 66 Museum was located. With Chris behind the wheel, they drove as far as they could on the old road until they had to turn onto the modern highway system. They had agreed early in the planning stages that they would only stay on paved roads and not go exploring the non-paved parts of Route 66.

To pass the time, they listened to music, but after awhile, Ellie found some online Cosmos quizzes and began to ask Chris questions. Most of the quizzes were pretty dumb and made them both giggle. However, they did determine that he was most like Aladdin for the 'Which Disney Prince Is Your Boyfriend Most Like?' quiz. And, according to the 'How Old Is Your Boyfriend, Really?', they found that he was more or less an adult. The last quiz they did was 'Would You Make Good Parents Together?' and they were both relieved when they got the 'Definitely' answer.

With the zig zagging that was required, it took nearly two hours for them to get to the museum. They had made arrangements with the museum to arrive two hours before opening so they could look around without the added pressure of people recognizing Chris. Two staff members volunteered to look after the dogs while the museum curator led them through the exhibits. When they left the museum, Chris slipped five $100 bills into their donation box while Ellie collected the dogs.

After a quick trip to a nearby park for the dogs to run around and eat, they stopped at a gas station to fill up the gas tank as well as filled up two 5-gallon gas cans for an emergency backup. They also topped off the ice in the cooler and then continued their drive east.

The stretch of Route 66 between Victorville and Needles was called the National Trails Highway and it wound through areas that were nothing but desert and others that were small communities. Along the way, they stopped to check out Elmer's Bottle Tree Ranch, which was a forest made of metal pipes with antique bottles on them.

Once they were back on the road, Ellie got an alert on her phone and smiled when she saw that it was a reminder for Chris's appearance on 'The Talk'. Glancing at him, she saw that he was in the zone driving and singing along to the Guns 'n Roses song that was playing. Leaning down, she grabbed her headphones out of her purse and put them in her ears before she turned her attention to her phone and opened the app for their TV provider.

The first twenty minutes of the show were pretty boring until Chris and his friend and costar Octavia Spencer were introduced. Ellie started giggling as the Super Bowl was brought up and glanced at Chris when he poked her in the leg.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"You on The Talk," Ellie replied with a laugh after removing one earbud from her ear. "You can be such a little shit sometimes."

"That was a fun interview," he said with a smile as he looked back at the road. "And don't pretend you wouldn't be the same way if the Ducks or the Seahawks had come back from a deficit like that to win."

"Oh, I so would be," Ellie agreed. "You're just lucky I love you and your obsession with Tom Brady and the Patriots." She smirked. "Of course, I have the satisfaction of knowing that the Seahawks did beat the Patriots last season. And since our teams aren't playing in 2017, I have bragging rights until they play again."

"Brag all you want about that little win," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "It pales in comparison to the fact that the Patriots fucking won it all. The trophy is in Boston and Tom Brady's throwing hand has a ring for each finger."

"That's going to make it hard to throw the football if you ask me," Ellie stated. "But I hope I'm not alone in thinking that the best ring ceremony that will happen this year took place on our wedding day."

"Best ring ceremony of my life," Chris confirmed, glancing at her with a big smile.

Ellie made an 'mmm hmm' sound and finished watching the interview. She was smiling as she put her headphones away, a few minutes later. "Please tell me you've paid your debt to the swear jar," she said to him.

He shot her a guilty smile.

"Chris!" Ellie laughed. "You do realize it's been like a year and a half since you guys actually filmed that movie, right? You better hope she isn't going to charge you interest."

"I'll make a donation to the place we got Dodger and then I'll let McKenna know," Chris promised as an Adele song came on. A sly smile spread across his face and he turned it up when he recognized it as one of Ellie's favorites.

"I know what you're doing," she muttered. Within seconds, however, she was singing along with Adele and getting lost in the song.

The highway took them through the Mojave Desert and ultimately to the tiny town of Needles where they stopped for lunch at the Wagon Wheel Restaurant. The dogs couldn't come into the restaurant, so they took turns looking around the gift shop and placed a to go order which they ate on a bench outside the restaurant.

Once they were back on the road, Ellie merged on I-40 and they made their way across the border into Arizona. Instead of heading north with Route 66, however, they detoured south to Lake Havasu City, Arizona, the home of the famous London Bridge.

The resort they were staying in was on the other side of the bridge, so they crossed it and then stopped to take a couple photos. Then they continued to the resort where they checked in and had their luggage taken up to their room. Then they set out on foot with the dogs to explore the resort. As most of the resort's guests were in the areas that the dogs weren't allowed, they weren't stopped very often, but a few people recognized Chris and asked for a picture. He accepted, but asked them to wait to post the photos until the next day.

Around dinner time, they returned to their hotel room and Chris and Ellie took turns showering while the other entertained the dogs and fed them. Then they put the dogs in their kennels before they went down to the resort's restaurant for dinner.

They were seated in a private corner of the restaurant and sat side by side in the round booth. Their dinner conversation ranged from their drive that day, to the drive ahead of them and then about living near Atlanta. After finishing their meal, they didn't linger in the restaurant for too long as they still had to take the dogs out one more time before they could go to bed.

With another full day of driving ahead of them, which included a detour up to the Grand Canyon, they turned in early after taking the dogs out for a quick potty walk. Returning to their room, they put the dogs in their kennels and then changed into their pajamas. The bed and the hotel room itself were a lot nicer than the wigwam they'd stayed in the night before, but it was missing the charm that they'd both loved about the previous night's stay.

During the planning stages of the trip, Chris and Ellie had found that many of the famous Route 66 hotels did not allow pets to stay in their facilities. They had considered having the dogs fly to Georgia, but had quickly decided that not having the dogs with them wouldn't have felt right. As a result, they'd found hotels along their planned route that allowed the dogs, but lacked the historical charm.

**Day Two - Arizona**

April 21, 2017

The morning of day two started before the sun had risen for Ellie. She hauled what she could down to the car and then brought breakfast up to the room with her before she woke Chris up, knowing he would be sluggish. Then she ran the dogs out to take a quick walk around a designated potty area before taking them back up to the room for breakfast.

The sun was up by the time they got checked out and into the car with Ellie behind the wheel. Knowing her co-pilot and their four legged passengers would sleep during the first leg of their drive, she turned on some music softly and started the drive.

In the passenger seat, Chris was alert for the first twenty minutes or so, but then he put his seat back and closed his eyes. Dodger, who was sitting directly behind Chris, climbed part way onto the reclined seat and rested his head alongside Chris's. When Daisy began to whimper due to being left out of the cuddle party, Chris reached his arm over and rested it on the seat in front of her and she laid her head against his palm.

Having to backtrack nearly to the California-Arizona border, Ellie got onto the Oatman-Topock Highway and quietly sang along with her playlist as she drove. There were a few towns to drive through, but most of the road was through a rocky, desert-like terrain.

For a majority of the early morning drive, Ellie's singing along with the playlist didn't disturb Chris or the dogs, but when Shania Twain's song "That Don't Impress Me Much" came on, she forgot all about her sleeping companions. Chris woke up to his wife singing along with her whole heart and pushed Dodger off the seat before he brought the seat up to a sitting position. For his benefit, Ellie changed up the words of the song so instead of saying "Okay, so you're Brad Pitt" she said "Okay, so you're Chris Evans." Then she flashed him a grin and sang along, "That don't impress me much. So you got the looks but have you got the touch."

Chris laughed and shook his head as she performed the rest of the song. As the music faded out, he said, "I most certainly have the _touch_ , but if you've forgotten, I'd be happy to give you a demonstration."

"I know exactly how talented your touch is," Ellie replied and groaned as the Bloodhound Gang's "The Bad Touch" came on. "Is this from your playlist? It isn't on mine."

Chris was too busy laughing to answer her.

Arriving in the small town of Oatman, Ellie pulled over as she and Chris had prearranged. Up to this point, the road had been pretty straight and an easy drive, but they were about to encounter some very windy roads. They doubled checked the dogs' harnesses and made sure it was impossible for the dogs to slip off the car seats by filling in the gaps between the seat and the floor.

With Chris behind the wheel, they left Oatman and began the twisted drive down the mountain. To keep from swaying too much, Ellie held onto the handle with her right hand and held onto the center console with her left.

By the time they reached the bottom of the mountain, Ellie glanced in the backseat and shook her head. Daisy was passed out on the backseat while Dodger was sitting straight up with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. It appeared he, like his dad, enjoyed windy roads like the one they'd just traveled.

"Did you like that, buddy?" Chris asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

Dodger gave a happy bark and they could hear his tail beating against the seatback. It wasn't long, however, before the "boring" stretch of straight road lulled the three-year-old dog to sleep like his sister.

They arrived at the Powerhouse Route 66 Museum about an hour before opening and met with the director of the facility who showed them around and answered their questions. They met some of the other staff members as they were leaving and Chris posed for a picture with several of them.

After leaving the museum, they had breakfast at a nearby diner before taking the dogs for a quick walk to stretch out their legs and let them go potty. Then they filled up the gas tank and continued their journey east.

They were an hour into their drive to the Grand Canyon when Ellie's cellphone rang. Chris lowered the volume of the music while she answered the call after seeing that it was her sister Riley.

"Hey, Riles," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey! Is Chris with you?" Riley asked.

"Yup, I'll put you on speakerphone," Ellie replied. "It's Riley," she said to Chris as she put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Riley," Chris greeted his sister-in-law.

"So I know you guys are on the road and everything, but a girl from down the hall just poked her head in the room to ask me if you were really pregnant," Riley told them. "I told her you weren't pregnant, I mean you guys haven't said anything to the family about being pregnant."

"We aren't pregnant," Ellie confirmed. "Why did she think we were?"

"Some blog she reads said so," Riley replied. "I told her half of the shit on there is just made up, but whatever, if she chooses to fill her head with that useless information that's her choice."

"Thanks for letting us know," Ellie told her sister. She glanced at Chris and saw that his jaw was tense. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, bye guys! Drive safely," Riley said before hanging up.

"I fucking hate gossip sites," Chris muttered, once the call was disconnected. "I fucking hate them and their fucking bullshit."

Ellie stayed quiet while he continued to rant. They'd been together (as friends and lovers) for long enough that she knew sometimes he just needed to get everything out before he could deal with a situation head on. She suspected that his openness during the Gifted promo tour about wanting to be a dad was partly behind the rumors, especially since they'd gotten married in February.

"I'm going to make a post on my Twitter," Chris announced. "It will be one that just says that I will announce on my Twitter when we are expecting and if there isn't a post about it than it's complete bullshit. And then I'll make another that says we are expecting a baby."

"I like that idea," Ellie replied, reaching over and putting her hand on his. "I'm also not opposed to never announcing we're having a baby, it's our business. Not anyone else's."

Chris visually relaxed and squeezed her hand. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"Well, it all started when your mom came into this used book store I used to work at," Ellie replied with a laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes and then brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm. His mom would never let him forget the part where she'd handpicked his wife, but he would always be thankful for her doing so.

They soon stopped for a quick pit stop for the dogs before getting back on the road for the remaining two hours to the Grand Canyon. They drove as much of Route 66 as they could before turning off and taking the highway up to the national park.

When they reached the park, the dogs were more than ready to stretch their legs again and they attracted more attention than Chris did. Both dogs loved the attention of kids, especially Dodger, who loved to ham it up for their enjoyment. Eventually, they had to pull Dodger away from his adoring fans so they could see the national park.

Knowing they didn't have a lot of time in the park, they stuck to viewing areas and visited a few of them to get different looks at the canyon below. In the gift shop, they bought trinkets for their nieces and nephews and collected a couple postcards to send to the kids as well.

They finished their visit with a late lunch that overlooked one of the trails. Then they got back into the car for the drive to Flagstaff, where they were staying for the night. Unlike the two nights previous, their first stop wasn’t the place they were staying, but a place where they could give their two very dusty dogs a good scrubbing.

It was after eight in the evening when they finally arrived at the cabin they had rented for the night. It was south of Flagstaff, but the dogs were allowed to roam freely through the cabin and it allowed Chris and Ellie to stretch out and relax without the worry about the dogs' barks disturbing other guests.

After a dinner made from groceries they'd purchased at the store near the dog wash place, Chris and Ellie stretched out on the couch to watch a movie. Due to the day's driving and activities, however, neither of them made it through the whole thing.

When Chris woke up a little after midnight, he woke Ellie up and then led her into room they'd put their luggage in earlier. Sleepily, they stripped off all their clothes and then got into bed and quickly fell back asleep.

**Day Three - Arizona to New Mexico**

April 22, 2017

The dogs woke Ellie up around 5:30, on the morning of day three, and she let them out the backdoor into the fenced yard so they could do their business and then let them back into the cabin. She poured food into their bowls and then made her way back to bed with the intent of catching a couple more hours of sleep since they had planned for this to be a late start day.

After climbing back into bed, Ellie quickly fell back asleep only for Chris to wake her up less than an hour later with his hands wandering over her body. Rolling onto her back, she sleepily gazed into the wide-awake face of her husband.

"Morning," he whispered, his hand resting on her stomach underneath the shirt she'd thrown on to let the dogs out.

"Morning," she replied and then yawned.

"Still tired?" he asked and she nodded. "Let me help you wake up."

Ellie relaxed as his hands began to roam her body again, but was quickly becoming aroused from his caresses. She moaned as he kissed her neck while his fingers teased the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Her legs parted of their own accord as his digits marched to the apex of her thighs.

Chris covered her mouth with his as his fingers reached their destination between her legs. He swallowed the moan that escaped her lips with the first touches and then slipped his tongue into her mouth. All too soon, they broke apart as she panted in response to his fingers working her pussy.

Slipping down her body, Chris positioned himself between her legs and used his mouth to bring her to her climax. Sitting back, he watched smugly as his wife's chest rose and fell rapidly as she recovered from her orgasm. When he noticed her breathing returning to normal, he slipped his cock into her and began the process again.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of their bodies meeting and their cries of passion. Chris came first, shooting his seed deep inside of her, and continuing to move their bodies together until she came a minute or so later.

Their alarm clock went off just as he collapsed at her side. Ellie hit the snooze button and they laid there for a few more minutes until the alarm went off again. Taking advantage of the multiple bathrooms, they each showered quickly and got ready for the day ahead of them.

After eating a quick breakfast and cleaning up after the dogs, they loaded up the car and took the cabin's key up to the main building. They checked out and then hit the road with Meteor Crater just west of Winslow, Arizona their first stop for the day.

Unlike the two days previous where they'd listened to a mix of all their music, Ellie chose a playlist compiled of their favorite music from the 1960s and the 1970s for the day's driving soundtrack.

It took them a little over an hour to reach the Meteor Crater Visitor Center. They paid their admission and took a guided tour around the rim of the crater. Since the dogs weren't allowed in the visitor center, Ellie sat with them outside while her space nerd husband explored the different exhibits.

Knowing how much Chris loved everything space, it was no surprise to Ellie when he came out of the gift shop with three bags. He'd purchased stuff for their nieces and nephews, but one of the bags was goodies just for him. Some of the stuff he bought for "them" was Route 66 inspired, but most of what he bought was spacey stuff to decorate his office area.

Ellie couldn't help but tease him while they ate their lunch and he listed all the reasons why he needed another 'build your own solar system mobile' kit. He also told her he'd purchased a set of glow-in-the-dark stars for the ceiling of their bedroom in LA because she'd been so enamored with the ones in his old bedroom in Boston. To which she rolled her eyes and asked if he was going to study a star map to properly place them on their ceiling. That comment led to a tickle war which ended with Dodger getting involved and attempting to lick Chris to death in order to protect his mom.

Once they were back in the car, Ellie changed their playlist again to one with songs by the band The Eagles. She and Chris sang along as they drove the thirty miles or so from the crater to Winslow, Arizona; specifically, to the Standing on the Corner Park.

They parked the car around the corner from the park and then walked the dogs over to the statue of a man standing in front of the mural that was in honor of the song "Take It Easy" by the Eagles. They took turns posing with the statue and then attempted to take a selfie together, but thankfully another visitor offered to take the photo for them.

Crossing the street to the gift shop, Chris and Ellie were prepared to take turns standing outside with the dogs, but one of the workers motioned them inside with a finger pressed to her lips. She winked at them as they entered with the dogs and then she went back to the shelf she was stocking. Since the store was otherwise empty, so they took their time looking around and purchased a handful of stuff before thanking the employee and leaving.

Getting back into the car, after a potty break for the dogs and humans, they continued east towards Albuquerque with the day's original playlist back on. The over four-hour drive found them getting on and off of I-40 as Route 66 jogged off for awhile and then merged back in. They made a couple stops along the way, but mostly just to let the dogs go potty and stretch their legs.

As their day's drive came to a close, Ellie asked Chris a question that had been plaguing her mind all day. "Are you upset that we aren't pregnant yet?"

Chris glanced away from the road with his brow furrowed. "No," he told her. "Absolutely not." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I believe it will happen when it's meant to. And until then, I'm happy with it just being the two of us." Dodger chose that moment to bark. "Us two and the dogs."

"What if it never happens?" Ellie asked him. "What if we can't get pregnant."

"There are other ways to become parents," Chris replied. Yes, he wanted to be a dad and he knew that Ellie wanted to be a mom, they'd had many conversations about the topic. However, if push came to shove and they could never have kids or adopt, it wouldn't change how he felt about her. After all, he'd vowed to love her for the rest of his life and he planned to stick with those vows. "And if it comes to it, we can just be the best aunt and uncle to our nieces and nephews that we can be."

"How did I get so lucky?" Ellie said, leaning over the console to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you see, it all started when my mom secretly hired a housekeeper for me behind my back," Chris said, stealing her answer from the day before.

When they reached Albuquerque and their hotel, they checked in and had their luggage sent up to their room, but went out to explore the downtown area since they'd spent most of the day in the car. They got to go boxes from a diner and then made their way back to the hotel to wind down for the rest of the night.


	2. Chris & Elle's Road Trip: Part 2

**Day Four - New Mexico to Texas**

April 23, 2017

With a planned eight plus hours of driving time, day four started at five am. Unlike their previous early start, Ellie made Chris get out of bed to take the dogs for their walk while she ordered them room service and ran a load of stuff down to the car.

By the time they had finished their jobs, their food had arrived and they sat at the table by the window and ate their breakfast. Pecan waffles for Ellie and chicken and greens for Chris, who was trying to stay on his diet for at least one meal a day.

Thirty minutes later, they were in the car and headed towards the Midpoint Cafe in Adrian, Texas, the halfway point between Santa Monica and Chicago. It was somewhat fitting that their last full day on Route 66 was also the middle day of their road trip.

The drive to Adrian, much like the previous day's drive, found them getting off and on I-40 as Route 66 separated and merged with the interstate. They made a pit stop about halfway through the drive and spent about ten minutes walking around with the dogs, letting them stretch their legs.

While Ellie drove, Chris put on their normal playlist and they sang along for awhile until he got bored. He and Ellie came up with games that they had played in the car as kids that they could still play now.  After ruling out the 'Slug Bug' game, he searched for questions for 'This or That'. He read each question aloud and then they both answered. Sometimes their answers matched: love over money, comedy over horror, and Twitter over Facebook. Other times it was opposite or nearly opposite: he said dogs, she said cats and dogs; he said evening, she said morning; he said snow and she said rain. The questions and their responses had them both laughing at and teasing each other.

Reaching Adrian, they filled up the gas tank and then had a quick bite to eat at the cafe. They took the dogs for a quick walk and potty break before they began the second leg of their day on the road with their final destination for the day being Shamrock, Texas.

Getting back into the car, they drove for nearly an hour before they reached Cadillac Ranch.  Chris took advantage of the fact that no one else was around and sped down the dirt road that led to the ten Cadillacs that had been buried in the Texas dirt and spray painted many a time by visitors. They took turns taking pictures with the cars and then managed to take the world's most awkward selfie with Ellie standing in front of Chris while he attempted to hold both dogs so they could be in the photo as well.

Getting back into the car, they made their way back to the main road and continued their drive. A car accident slowed them down and it took them nearly an hour longer to reach the town of Shamrock.

To kill the time while they waited for the accident to clear, Ellie went online and found some 'Never Have I Ever' questions and started at the first question and read them aloud one by one. Since they couldn't drink, however, they agreed to share the story if it applied. She learned that Chris had once made a fool of himself while trying to impress a girl he liked by skating backwards on his rollerblades, only to run face first into a tree when he turned around. The only thing that had saved his from being smashed in was the fact that his mom made him wear a helmet. Then Ellie had to tell Chris about the time she and Izzy had gotten stuck in the elevator at the library when she was ten and how for ten years after, she wouldn't use elevators. After awhile, they stopped using the questions and just started sharing funny stories. Some of the stories they had told each other in the past, but it helped pass the time.

When they finally reached Shamrock, Texas, their first stop was the U-Drop Inn, where they took a selfie in front of the iconic building and then another of the building itself then sent them to their families. Of all the places in the movie Cars that had been inspired by real places, none of them looked as similar to the real place as "Ramone's House of Body Art" looked like the U-Drop Inn. By the time they got to their hotel, they had videos from their siblings of their nieces and nephews expressing their excitement that Uncle Chris and Aunt Ellie were in Radiator Springs.

After a long day of driving, Chris and Ellie had picked up dinner to go on their way to the hotel. Knowing they still had to take the dogs for a walk before bed, they carried what they could up to the room and then collapsed on the couch to eat their dinner. Then they took the dogs for their walk and got everything else they needed out of the car.

Returning to the hotel room, they took turns taking showers and then watched an hour of SportsCenter from the bed before turning it off and going to sleep.

**Day Five - Texas to Arkansas**

April 24, 2017

Their last day on Route 66 started at 6:30 in the morning and it didn't take them long to do everything they needed to do before getting on the road. Getting onto the highway, they followed Route 66 into Oklahoma and through several small towns. Due to the early hour, not many of the famous roadside attractions were open as they made their way to Oklahoma City.

They passed the time listening to music and talking to Chris's mom on the phone. They had kept their promise to their mothers and had checked in every day, usually during their bathroom and food stops, because that was when they had the best cell coverage.

Their final planned stop along Route 66 was the Oklahoma Route 66 Museum in Clinton. They arrived at the museum just as it was opening and spent an hour looking around at the different exhibits before they got back into the car.

Unlike other stretches of Route 66, the roads in Oklahoma were a lot narrower, almost terrifyingly narrow. More than once, Chris shouted out curses and threats to drivers who weren't considerate about how they passed on the other side of the road. It finally got to the point where Ellie told him to either get on the interstate or pull over and let her drive because he was going to give himself a heart attack.

As they got closer to Oklahoma City, Ellie searched for a dog park that she could drop Chris and the dogs off at while she went to grab them lunch. She located a park called 'Wiggly Field' that wasn't too far from the highway and had food nearby. She queued it up on her phone's map and then sat back in her seat, closing her eyes anytime she saw a car in the other lane.

A bittersweet silence fell over the car as Chris drove into Oklahoma City. They stayed on Route 66 for as long as they could, but, eventually, Chris had to exit the historic road as it started north and they had to continue east. They planned to find a long weekend during the summer to fly to Chicago and then rent a car to drive to Oklahoma City to complete the journey.

As Chris merged onto another highway, Ellie started the GPS on her phone and held it up so Chris could follow the directions to the dog park. The dog park was nearly empty when they arrived, which was to their advantage. Ellie helped Chris by putting Daisy on her leash and then walked around the car with her before handling the leash over. Chris gave her a kiss that was way shorter than he wanted to give her, but he had two dogs eagerly pulling at their leashes for a chance to run around.

Chuckling, he led the pups to the gated play area for four-legged park goers and let them off their leashes the second the gate was closed behind them. They both trotted off to do their business, with Chris making a note of where to go with the doggie bags, and then they started to run around.

By the time Ellie returned with sandwiches and food for the dogs, Daisy was resting at Chris's feet while Dodger was using up his puppy energy. He raced over to Ellie when she entered the gated area and trotted alongside her as she made her way over to where Chris sat on a bench. The dog eyed their sandwiches as Ellie took them out of the bag, but eventually gave in and ate the kibble that Ellie had brought in.

Once they had all finished eating, they stayed at the park a little while longer before they cleaned up their mess and got back into the car. Their destination for the evening was Van Buren, Arkansas which was just over the Oklahoma-Arkansas border, a little shy of three hours from Oklahoma City.

After filling up the gas tank and using the restrooms at a nearby gas station, Ellie got behind the wheel and got onto the interstate. Acting as deejay, Chris put the music on, selecting one of Ellie's favorite playlists as an apology for his "Masshole"-like tendencies on the road earlier.

Soon the opening chords of Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" poured out of the speakers and his wife shot him an appreciative look before they both started singing along with the band. It wasn't long before they were both singing their hearts out and he may, or may not, have thrown in a few moves from his Jake Jensen role. Meanwhile, the dogs slept in the backseat, tired out from their playtime.

Thanks to a great soundtrack of carpool karaoke favorites, like Shania Twain's "Man, I Feel Like a Woman", Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" and Beyonce's "Single Ladies" to name a few, the drive seemed to take a shorter time than the eventual three and a half hours it took thanks to additional traffic. Their hotel proved easy to find and, when they inquired about nearby pet grooming, the person working the front desk made a phone call on their behalf to arrange a grooming for both dogs while Chris and Ellie went out for an early dinner.

By eight o'clock, Chris, Ellie and the dogs were all fresh and clean and relaxing in front of the TV in their hotel room waiting for Dancing with the Stars to begin. The show was a guilty pleasure for Ellie and had been for several years, but Chris had only watched a show or two a season until this year. Just last week, he, Scott and Ellie had been glued to the TV in the basement as the show had celebrated all things Disney.

The theme for that week's show was Boybands vs Girl Groups and Chris was well aware of his wife's love of boybands, especially. He grimaced slightly when Ellie excitedly slapped his arm when Nick Carter was announced as the episode's guest judge. She'd met the Backstreet Boy in March while on her post-wedding bachelorette party in Vegas with her three sisters and Chris's sisters.

Ellie found it hard to resist singing along to the songs as the stars and their partners danced. There were some dances they loved and others that were a mess. As per usual, whenever there was a cool dance move, Ellie would elbow Chris and ask if he could do that move and if he could show her. Chris rolled his eyes every time, not bothering to remind her that he was a tap dancer and not a ballroom dancer. It was a game to Ellie at this point, but the joke was on her though, because he'd already inquired into ballroom classes for her birthday in July. While he wasn't exactly looking forward to it, he had a feeling she would love it.

As the partner dances ended, there were two group routines: the boys as a boyband vs the girls as a girl group. Both group numbers were good, but the boy's dance left Chris laughing and Ellie fanning herself.

As the girls danced, Ellie turned to Chris and said, "you should be on this show. You know, for me."

"Not even if I lost a bet," Chris replied, shaking his head.

The results came, a few minutes later, and they were just as shocked as everyone else with who was sent home.

"That's in-fucking-sane," Ellie muttered as Chris flipped the TV to ESPN for an hour of SportsCenter. "In. Fucking. Sane."

Chris chuckled and smoothed his hand over her hair. "I know," he said. "I was watching, too."

Ellie shook her head, but relaxed into his embrace as they watched the day's sporting news.

As the segment came to an end, nearly an hour later, Chris turned off the TV and volunteered to take the dogs out while Ellie headed to bed. He returned twenty minutes later and put the dogs in their kennels before undressing and climbing into bed with his wife.

**Day Six - Arkansas to Mississippi**

April 25, 2017

The dogs' whimpers woke Chris from his slumber on the sixth morning of the trip. Stealing a quick glance at Ellie, he saw that she was still asleep and he pushed himself up. He threw on some clothes and then took the dogs out to go potty.

With two days left in their trip and just over eleven hours to cover, they were taking a lazy morning. So after returning to the hotel room with the dogs, Chris gave them food then undressed and crawled back into bed with Ellie. He was tempted to wake her up for a little morning action, but she looked so pretty asleep and he didn't want to interrupt her. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when she mumbled something incoherently to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Their alarm went off a couple hours later and they took their time getting ready for the day. They left the room with some ten minutes to spare before check out and took everything out to the car before Ellie went in hand over their keycard. Then they went through a nearby Starbucks drive-thru for coffee and breakfast and then they got onto the interstate.

With Chris behind the wheel, they took I-40 to Little Rock, where they stopped for lunch at an outdoor cafe after a pit stop for the dogs and the humans. Then, before getting back into the car, they took ten minutes to explore the area around the cafe to let the dogs stretch their legs before they started the next two hourish leg of the day's drive.

Having grown tired of listening to music, they'd queued up their favorite podcasts and had listened to them on the first leg of the trip. Chris's podcast tastes leaned more to the political while Ellie preferred the funnier ones. So when she took over the driving duties, she requested to listen to Anna Faris's podcasts.

As they left Little Rock headed towards Memphis, Tennessee, Ellie took over the driving duties. The drive was relatively smooth until a three-car accident twenty miles outside of Memphis snarled traffic and made their travel time for the day an hour longer. Because of that, when they got to Memphis, they made a quick pit stop, let the dogs eat and walk around, before getting back in the car and going through a fast food drive through for a snack to get them through the rest of the day's drive.

Chris drove the last leg from Memphis to Tupelo, Mississippi. Just from the way he was holding the steering wheel, Ellie could tell that all the driving was starting to wear at him. Looking for a distraction, she looked online for some fun questions and was about to give up hope when a result for a Tumblr blog caught her eye, with the title of "NSFW Questions." Curious, she clicked on the link and started reading the questions. Some were pretty tame, but others made her giggle.

"What are you snickering about over there?" Chris asked, his tone slightly annoyed.

"You sure you want to know?" Ellie asked, looking at him.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"I found some Not Safe for Work questions," she replied with a wicked grin. "Some of them are really good. You wanna answer some?"

"Are you willing to answer them, too?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Why the hell not," Ellie replied. Looking through the list, she weeded out the ones that she didn't like before she asked, "Kitchen counter, couch, or on top of the dryer?"

"For what?" He glanced at her puzzled.

"I think it's asking either if you've had sex there or where you'd rather have sex," Ellie replied.

"Oh, probably the couch then," Chris answered.

"We've done the counter thing," Ellie reminded him. "And the dryer could be fun, but I think a washing machine on the spin cycle would be even more fun."

She shot Chris an innocent smile when he took his eyes of the road to stare at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Christopher," she told him. "Next question, a fictional person that you think would be good in bed." She smiled as her mind instantly went to Frank Adler, Chris's character in Gifted.

"You're thinking of Frank again aren't you," Chris accused with a shake of his head.

"Maybe," Ellie replied coyly. "Are you thinking about Mona from Who's the Boss?"

He shot her a glare that quickly dissolved into a chuckle. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?" he asked.

"Not when you admitted on national television that it was ad libbed," Ellie replied. "Where is one place you wouldn't have sex."

"Your parents' house," Chris answered quickly.

"We've had sex at your mom's house," Ellie stated. "What's the difference?"

"All the bedrooms are on the same floor at your parents'," Chris replied. "Everyone would know what we were up to."

"Fair point. Mine would be someplace public," Ellie said. "Ok, what was the weirdest thing that has ever made you horny?"

"Where did you get these questions? These are weird."

"Just answer the question, Evans," Ellie stated.

"Fine, _Evans_ , probably watching you knit with those big ass knitting needles you have," he replied.

"You like watching me fondle my knitting needles?" Ellie smirked. "Good to know."

"What's your weird thing?"

"That video that Jeremy Renner's friend filmed of you at the Super Bowl," Ellie confessed. "I've watched that more than I care to admit." She rolled her eyes at the cocky smile that spread across Chris's face. "What's your favorite part of your body?"

"I like my eyes," Chris said, after a moment.

"You have nice eyes," Ellie agreed. "I like my mouth and my boobs."

"I like your mouth and your boobs, too," Chris stated.

"Which do you like better, my boobs or my butt?" Ellie asked.

"That's not a fair question," Chris complained. "I like them both."

Ellie laughed and continued through the list of questions. By the time they arrived at their hotel, they were both partially turned on from the questions they'd answered. They both knew, however, that there were things that had to be done before they could act on those particular desires, like take the dogs out and get dinner.

An hour and a half later, Chris pulled Ellie into the bathroom of their hotel room with him and pressed her against the counter while they kissed. Their hands quickly fumbled with each other's clothes and they quickly shed their many layers until they were naked.

Breathlessly, they parted and Chris moved over to the shower and turned it on. Once it was the right temperature, he held his hand out to Ellie and helped her climb into the bathtub before following her.

"I miss our big shower at home," Ellie said with a laugh after they kept bumping into each other as they washed up.

"Me, too," Chris agreed. "But we made this work in Texas."

"The shower was bigger in Texas," she reminded him. "It wasn't part of the bathtub like this one is." She motioned towards the water and they shifted positions so she could rinse the soap from her body and the conditioner from her hair.

Opening her eyes, Ellie found Chris leaning against the back of the shower and staring at her with lust-filled eyes. Licking her lips, she moved forward and pressed her body against his. Her mouth found his Adam's apple and she licked it with her tongue before moving onto kiss his neck. Meanwhile, her right hand slid down his body to his already hard cock. She wrapped her fingers around the erect organ and teased the head before beginning to move her hand up and down his length.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Chris cursed in her ear as her motions brought him closer and closer to his release.

Kneeling down, Ellie slid his cock into her mouth and used the combination of her mouth and her hand to bring him over the edge. He cried out a warning a second before it happened and she slid him from her mouth and jerked his cum onto her chest.

Helping her to her feet, Chris pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"Go to the bed," she told him. "I'll clean up and join you."

Climbing out of the shower, Chris dried off quickly before going into the main part of their hotel room. The dogs looked up from their dog beds and he pointed at them and said, "Stay." Dodger let out of a huffed sigh before dropping his head to his paws and staring at the wall. Daisy, on the other hand, quietly laid her head back on her paws and closed her eyes.

Hearing Ellie, Chris turned and smiled when he saw his wife walk out of the bathroom without anything on. Pulling her towards him, he gave her another long kiss before he led her over to the bed and positioned her on the edge. He took his time making his way down her body with his mouth and his hand, letting no inch of her skin go untouched.

He could smell her desire when he finally reached her heated core. Her legs parted and he licked his lips at the sight of her juicy pussy waiting for his attention. He started with his fingers; parting her folds and sliding his long digits between them. He saw her body shiver as his thumb teased her clit and heard her gasp when he pressed the softest of kisses on the bundle of nerves.

Ellie became very vocal as Chris's tongue slipped between the lips of her pussy and worked his fingers to bring her to a powerful orgasm. She felt it in her toes first and flexed her feet as every muscle in her body contracted.

Standing up, Chris palmed his hardening cock as he watched his beautiful wife come down from her climax. Joining her on the bed, he helped her up to the pillows and then he positioned his body above hers before sliding his cock into her.

Chris took his time, allowing her body to adjust to his girth before he began to move. Even then, however, he kept things slow and steady. They didn't have to be at the rental house until five o'clock the next afternoon and they were only a little over five hours away, which meant that they didn't have to leave the hotel until check out time.

He increased his pace a little bit at a time and remained in control of the situation until Ellie's throaty moans and little mews reached his ears. Then something snapped in him when she said, "more, Chris, more."

His desire took control and soon they were both panting heavily as he slammed in and out of her body. She held onto the pillow cases on either side of her and he had to grab onto the headboard to keep from falling over as her breasts swayed this way and that from his thrusts.

It was with a loud, guttural moan that he came inside of her, his body jerking several times as he shot his seed deep inside of her. His orgasm triggered hers and she cried out as her body stiffened and she came around him.

Chris collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Every inch of his body was in a happy tired state, but his eyes wouldn't close. He felt Ellie leave the bed and return a moment later. She tossed a wet washcloth onto his chest and he lazily cleaned himself up before dropping the washcloth onto the floor.

"I love you, Chris," Ellie said as she snuggled up against him.

"I love you, too," he replied. He turned his head to give her a kiss before turning his head back towards the ceiling.

They both knew it was too early to go to sleep, especially since they still had to take the dogs out one last time for the night. So Ellie turned on the TV and they watched a couple episodes of some show on Food Network before getting dressed and taking the dogs out.

They returned to the room shortly after ten and put the dogs in the kennels. Then they undressed and got into bed.

**Day Seven - Mississippi to Georgia**

April 26, 2017

The final day of their road trip started with an early morning wake up from two dogs who needed to go outside. Chris and Ellie were both a bit bleary-eyed as they threw on sweats and took the dogs out together.

Upon returning to the hotel, they got food from the continental breakfast bar and took it back to their room to eat. Instead of eating it, however, they stuck it in the mini fridge to eat later before they got back into bed.

When their alarm went off a couple hours later, Ellie ate breakfast while Chris showered. Once he was done, he ate breakfast while she showered. Once they were both dressed and ready for the day, they packed up their things and loaded up the car for the last time. Then Chris walked the dogs while Ellie went to check them out of the hotel.

They started the driving to their rental house just outside of Atlanta, Georgia shortly after 11:30 in the morning. Since Chris was more familiar with driving around their home for the several months or so, Ellie took the first leg of the drive from Tupelo to Birmingham, Alabama, where they stopped for a bathroom break and food.

For their entertainment, they put on their playlist again, but they didn't sing-along like they did the previous days. The week's travel was catching up with them and they were both more than ready to get to the rental house and be done traveling.

When they got back on the road, Chris was at the wheel and navigated them towards the house they'd rented near Pinewood Atlanta Studios. When they were an hour out from the house, Ellie call the studio assistant that was in charge of helping the actors and their families with housing while in Georgia.

The young woman, who introduced herself as Tiffany, was waiting for them when they arrived at the address she'd sent to Chris earlier in the month. She handed them the keys and then walked through the house with them, making sure they had no concerns about the house (they didn't).

After Tiffany left, Chris and Ellie let the dogs out into the fenced backyard and watched them run around happily. The four bedroom, three bathroom, ranch style, rental house was more than they needed, but it allowed for Ellie to have an office to work in as well as left them with two guestrooms for family members to visit.

They were getting ready to call the dogs into the house and out of the heat when Chris heard his name called. Looking to the left, he shook his head and smiled when he saw Robert Downey Jr. standing on a second-floor balcony of the house next door.

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes," Robert called. "Front door is unlocked. Let yourselves in."

"We'll be there," Ellie called back.

Robert gave her a thumbs up and then headed back into the house.

"Welcome to Hotlanta and the world of Marvel," Chris said to Ellie as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"There is no place I'd rather be than here with you," Ellie told him. She stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. "Now, go take some pain reliever because we both know that Robert's boys are going to want to wrestle you the minute you walk into the house."

Chris chuckled, but went to the bedroom to get a couple pain pills. He had loved crossing the country with Ellie and their fur babies, but he was happy that their traveling was done. He was also extremely happy that she was here with him. The last time he'd come to Georgia, to film both Captain America: Civil War followed immediately by Gifted, had been tough on them both and neither of them had wanted to repeat that. He was thankful that her job allowed her to work from home and from anywhere in the world.


End file.
